Let It Snow
by At the End of Dreaming
Summary: All Ziggy wanted for Christmas was snow and to hear Dillon loved him. Slash: Dillon/Ziggy. Christmas story


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.**

Let it Snow

Dillon stood silently in the doorway to Ziggy's bedroom, watching the younger man. Ziggy was curled up on his bed, his eyes locked on the window and the multiple lights blinking red and green outside. There was rapt attention on his face and excitement in his eyes. Dillon smiled slightly as he stared at his boyfriend. It never ceased to amaze him that Ziggy could always find something to celebrate even after the end of the world. The fact that the entire city had decorated- which meant lots and lots of lights, huge trees, metal deer, and lots of fat men in red outfits- had only furthered the youngest man's excitement for the event.

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve." Ziggy whispered, not turning his eyes from the window. But a warm smile spread across his face. "Doctor K says it's supposed to snow."

He shook his head in amusement. "Its just going to be really cold for me." He replied, walking in and closing the door behind him. Although the entire team knew about and supported- although reluctantly on some sides- their relationship, both him and Ziggy felt uneasy about any of them being witness to any part of their interactions, no matter how intimate. And while the door was a small, flimsy barrier between them and the rest of the world, it was still a barrier. He settled down on the bed next to him, letting Ziggy shift and curl up into him. It was cold outside and that cold had seeped into the floor and through their clothes. And Ziggy was very warm.

"I've never seen snow." Ziggy told him softly. "What about you?"

"Don't remember." He replied calmly. Ziggy just nodded, not apologizing for the question that would have made the others blanch. That's what he loved about Ziggy. He didn't dance around the fact that he didn't remember anything. He merely asked simple questions that any one else wouldn't think anything of and sometimes, if he didn't think too hard about the answer, he'd find himself repeating a memory he hadn't known about. And Ziggy would nod and accept it without comment. But when he did answer like that, there was a proud pleased glint in his eyes that ensured he didn't get frustrated trying to track down other memories just like it.

Ziggy turned into him more, pressing his cheek into the curve of his neck. His breath washed over his skin in calming waves."Really," Ziggy said. "I can't wait. I've always wanted to see real snow."

He rolled his eyes. "You're going to be freezing." he commented. Ziggy laughed softly. "That's what I have you for." The younger man replied.

"Leech." he said, snorting in amusement. Ziggy smiled again and turned until he was tucked neatly into his side, his head resting beneath Dillon's and his arms draped casually over his chest. He could already feel his eyelids starting to drop and he yawned, content to fall asleep like this. He'd be freezing in the morning but he was warm right now. "Dillon..." he whispered quietly, half-way to sleep already. Dillon hummed softly, showing that he was falling asleep as well. "I love you."

Dillon pressed a fond kiss into his mess of hair. "Merry Christmas, Zig." he whispered. Ziggy sighed softly and closed his eyes, fighting off the wave of bitterness that tried to drag him down into a depression. Dillon was hesitant- read, absolutely refused- to return the sentiment out loud and while he knew the older man loved him, he would like to hear it at least once. Although normally it was easy to accept that Dillon was afraid to say it, there were days when the refusal _hurt_! There were days when the mere knowledge that Dillon loved him wasn't enough. He wanted to hear it.

He jammed his eyes closed and fought for sleep. Finally, it was granted to him.

---

It didn't snow that day. Ziggy wasn't very happy about that. He walked around the Garage in a glum, constantly staring out the window and sighing dejectedly. It was hard to watch. Dillon watched his boyfriend sadly as the younger man continued to stare out at the empty sky that night, a miserble look on his face. Ziggy's arms were wrapped around himself in an effort to ward off the chill but he still shivered and every so often his breath came out in white clouds.

He approached Ziggy silently and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his head into his neck. Ziggy started in surprise, looking up at him with wide eyes. "You okay, Zig?" he asked.

Ziggy nodded, a small smile taking over his features. "I'm fine." he whispered. "Cold, but fine." Dillon returned his small smile and pulled him in closer, rubbing his arms. Ziggy smiled and dropped his head back onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Zig. I know you wanted it to snow today." Ziggy shrugged in response to his statement but there was a sad expression on his face. He sighed again. "Maybe tomorrow." Ziggy whispered. Dillon nodded, holding the younger man close and staring out at the sky with him.

"Why don't you get your coat?" he suggested. "We'll go for a walk. Look at the lights." Ziggy perked up greatly at the suggestion, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"I'd like that."

----

Ziggy skipped on ahead of Dillon, a wide smile on his face as he gazed up at the strings of light decorating the buildings of Corinth. The temperature had dropped steadly throughout the day and by now it was freezing; if he stayed still and let the cold slip in, his hands and feet started to hurt. But His coat was warm and Dillon was warmer and only too happy to share that warmth. He turned on his heel at that thought and danced back to the older man, curling up in his arms. Dillon's breathy, amused chuckle filled his ears and his arms tightened around him, chasing away the chill.

They walked silently along for a while before Dillon pulled him to a stop, staring at him with warm eyes. "Ziggy..." he whispered, bringing one hand up to brush his hair out of his face. Ziggy smiled, feeling a warm blush spread across his face. Dillon smiled back at him, small but warm. "Thank you Ziggy. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with sometimes. Thank you for dealing with me."

Ziggy shrugged. "It's alright. In case you haven't noticed, I like you." he whispered.

Dillon leaned down and pressed a short, sweet kiss to his lips. Ziggy smiled brightly when he pulled away. Dillon touched their foreheads together and stood like that, letting their breath mingle. Ziggy caught one of his hands in both of his and held it.

A clock tolled near by and he heard a few people still lingering in the streets cheer. Ziggy blinked and pulled back to look around. A digital clock meant to count down to Christmas had been put up for the entire city to see read as 0;00;00. A smile slid across his lips again. It was later then he thought it was. "It's Christmas." he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Zig." Dillon told him. "And I know it's long over due but... I love you Ziggy Grover."

He whipped his eyes back to Dillon to stare at the older man in shock. He had been waiting to hear that for so long. He examined Dillon's eyes, looking for a sign of truth in that statement. He found it. He smiled widely and pulled Dillon down for a long, passionate kiss. "I love you too Dillon." He whispered when they pulled apart.

Dillon kissed him again and he eadgerly lost himself in the contact. It was only the touch of something small and cold on his cheek that pulled him away. He looked up at the sky, blinking and jerking in surprise when another cold drop fell into his eye. His eyes widened in surprise and he untangled one of his hands to hold it out to the sky. "It's snowing..." He breathed in wonderment when the pure white snowflake fell onto his palm.

Dillon smiled down at him. "Having a good Christmas Zig?"

He pulled Dillon down to him for another kiss again, whispering just before he sealed their lips, "Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."


End file.
